


High Heels

by PAPERSK1N



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, EVERYONE'S HUMAN, F/M, Fluff, Gabrielle can't walk in her heels, Gabrielle is short, Gen, Genderbend, Human, Human AU, M/M, Multi, fem!Gabriel, lawyer!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindless Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Heels

When you’re together with someone for a while, sometimes you can just _know_ what exactly it is they’ve been doing, or are about to do.

Sometimes when Sam would walk into his apartment from work and smell the scent of pastry in the air, he _knew_ that his girlfriend, Gabrielle had been baking. Sometimes, when something tragic happened (which, in Gabrielle’s book, was someone dying on Dr Sexy M.D) Sam would know exactly when she was about to cry by the way her eyebrows furrowed, causing a crease on her forehead.

So when Sam walked in from work to an empty apartment, he knew something was about to happen. He didn't know how exactly, but something was hanging in the air.

“Gabs?” he called out, tossing his keys on the counter and pulling his coat off. Usually, on Wednesday’s at five twenty, when he got in, Gabrielle would be on the couch, watching Friends re-runs on comedy central. (Not Dr Sexy M.D, because that came on Thursday’s at seven.)

“In here!” he heard her voice call from their bedroom, followed by a sound that hit Sam hard in the chest. The familiar _tap-tapping_ on the floor reminded him of so many different nights. The tequila incident of ’08. The Barcardi catastrophe of ’09, Micheal’s wedding, six months ago…

Gabrielle totted out of the bedroom into the hallway, crouched slightly, arms out by her sides in what she would probably call heels, and Sam would more accurately call stilts.

“Oh God.” He mumbled under his breath, watching his girlfriend stumble over to him like Bambi himself, taking miniscule steps until she reached him by the front door, hands clinging to his biceps like a life-line.

“Hey hun.” She panted with a smile, oblivious to Sam’s blind panic as she tilted her head up and kissed him lightly on the lips. “How was work?”

Sam sighed. “Not the heels, Gab, please. Not tonight.” He groaned.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, and shot Sam with a bitch face that could rival his own. “Shut up. It’s Dean and Cas’ engagement party. I wanna look nice!”

Sam sighed again, moving his hands to Gabrielle’s hips, steadying her. “Baby, please. You always look nice. But you _cannot_ walk, when you wear those shoes.”

“Can too!” Gabrielle insisted, jutting her chin out. Sam rolled his eyes. “What?!” Gabrielle exclaimed “I made it all the way to the nearest 7/11 at Mikey’s reception.”

“Yeah, but you were drunk out of your mind.” Sam retorted. “Last time I’m suggesting a free bar to anyone, if you’re gonna be there.”

Gabrielle perked up, asking, “Aren’t Cas and Dean having one tonight?”

Sam groaned. “Great. Means I have to stay sober enough to watch out brother’s make out, so I can keep an eye on you.”

Gabrielle frowned, looking up at Sam, “What do you mean look after me?”

Sam scoffed. “Gab, you know what you’re like whenever the words free and bar are put together. You were drunk at Micheal’s before they even served the food!”

“Not true!”

“Oh yeah,” Sam smirked “Name one thing Luce’ mentioned in his best man speech.”

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. “Irrelevant. I'll be fine. That’s why I’m wearing the shoes now, practice!” she said, releasing herself from Sam’s grasp and walking up and down the hallway, ankles wobbling. “Besides, you love these shoes!” she called.

Sam shrugged. She had a point. The shoes were nice, gorgeous even. They were bright red, soft to the touch and so very Gabrielle, but the heel was at least six inches, and probably thinner than his finger.

“It doesn’t matter if I like them or not, it’s the fact that I’m gonna have to be the one who carries you around when you’re crying because you’re drunk _and_ your feet hurt!” Sam said throwing his hands up. Gabrielle turned around to face him, and walked back to him, almost falling flat on her face halfway. She reached her hands out, gripping Sam’s side’s through his shirt tightly to regain her balance. “Come on Sammy,” she whined “I love these shoes. It’s nice to almost be able to look you in the eyes.”

Gabrielle was not a tall girl. Her actual height was probably something around 5’4, whereas Sam was a gigantic 6’3. She often teased him about it, calling him Gigantor and Samsquatch, and he would call her pint-size and shortstack. But when Gabrielle put her special heels on, her forehead hit at about Sam’s chin level.

Sam laughed softly, weaving a hand through Gabrielle’s honey blonde locks and tipping her head back slightly to get a better view of her face. “As nice as it is, you still can’t walk for shit in those heels.”

Gabrielle sighed, admitting defeat, for now. Sam usually could always find a way to talk her out of things, putting that Stanford law degree to good use- but she would always win him back over afterwards.

“Fine.” She mumbled, closing her eyes and tiptoeing slightly so her mouth was at Sam’s ear. “Doesn’t mean we can’t put them to good use.” She said in a half-whisper.

“Meaning?” Sam asked, chuckling darkly. Gabrielle pulled back, and looked Sam straight in the eye, smirk evident on her face. “Meaning, we could fuck right here, right now, heels on.”

“Are you wearing underwear right now?”

Gabrielle shook her head.

Sam grinned, mumbling something that sounded like “You’re too good to me.” Before scooping his pint-sized girlfriend up in his arms and running with her to their room.

(The heels stayed on afterwards too, they were half an hour late for the party and Gabrielle almost fell over and lost several teeth on the journey from the car park to the bar)


End file.
